Waltz
by Caesar Malone
Summary: Sigh... descriptions. Well, in short it's a Ichigo-Bambietta lemon. In long though...
1. Author's Note

Hi hi.

So, right now, as of the sixth of February, I am currently on a slight break from my story Alabster Orchestra. I haven't lost motivation to write it, I just wanted to let a few chapters come out and see if there is anything worth noting. Been a few things here and there, but I wasn't really looking for something grand.

Anyway, this Ichigo-Bambietta one-shot lemon has actually been in the works for the longest time. There are none that I am aware of, and I had been developing before working on Alabaster Orchestra, but decided to switch focus. While taking this break, I decided to revive and publish it. The one-shot is stand-alone of my Final Arc remix, but set under similar conditions. That said I don't plan to write a sequel to it. My reason being because this sort of interaction will occur in Alabaster Orchestra, and not just between Ichigo and Bambietta. Don't want to burn out the dirty-mind on one-shots when there will be plenty of opportunities in the future. Heehee.

This lemon, while rather basic and not too complex, is something I wanted to write and it also works as a sort of test. No doubt I will need to look through it again, and again for the errors that even now hiding somewhere. But I will find them… Oh, to those of you following Alabaster Orchestra, I apologize for the wait. I'm in the midst of registration for college, and it's rather cold here. I will update when I can though, and the next chapter is in the process of being written.

Sincerely,

Dell Hopkins

**_2/15/2014: Hey! I just found out this story of mine got put in a community called "Reportable Lemons". I'm not complaining, because it's a compliment that someone considered this story 'dirty' enough to need reviewing. Though actually, a thought occurs: If you're looking for dirty stories, could you not use this community to find them? Either way, a little self 'pat on the back' to me and thanks to the person who runs the community for giving me such an honor.  
_**

Now is time for the 'legal' stuff.

The following lemon is rated M for sexual interaction, language, and whatever else I am forgetting. READ THE DISCLAIMER.


	2. Waltz

_DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own Bleach. It belongs to the talented Tite Kubo._

* * *

There was… something about this girl.

He sees her around often when on his frequent wanders, but they've never actually interacted before. Well, maybe their waltz of eyes that took place when they passed by each time counted. She'd look at him, he'd look at her. Nothing more, nothing less except for a slight curiosity as to what she had on her mind.

More than likely it was the same as nearly everyone else, negative thoughts directed at him.

It'd been few weeks since Ichigo had been brought to the Wandenreich, and with the knowledge that Uryu was the apparent successor to these people, who were actually _his_ people, he had steadily grown unsure of how to proceed.

Yes, that oh so held back truth about his mother had come from the leader of the Quincy. The man had kept his word about answering his questions, and had gone on further with how exactly Masaki Kurosaki had met her demise.

He barely remembered what had happened after hearing the explanation, only feeling the anger that had consumed him as he had advanced on Yhwach. At least, before something had hit the back of his head and rendered him unconscious. After which he had awakened in his room with a headache that could have easily been mistaken for an intense hang over.

Numb to the news now, but not because he had forgave the Quincy Emperor. Rather it was something he had realized would burden his mind with impulsive actions, and that he had to keep his focus on other things.

Like this girl whose gaze always lingered on him when they passed by.

Naturally, he returned it while wondering if she had a motive. Other Quincy tended to not talk to him, seeing him as an outsider. Those few who would converse with him he had no trust in at all as they were selected from a variety of the odd and strange.

Such as Askin Nakk Le Varr, a flamboyant man who spoke to him in a teasing manner because of the constant scowl he wore. Mask de Masculine, who was friendly enough but his bravado could be overbearing. Then there was that… person called As Nodt. He had yet to figure its gender out, and feared the implications of both possibilities.

However, unlike them, this dark hair dark eyed girl was a person that he wasn't sure how to act towards yet. She displayed nothing, leaving him without any direction. They held a yet to speak to each other, only repeat that their exchange of glances.

Finally, he had enquired about her with the servants… which had produced absolutely nothing useful.

They were afraid of him because they thought he'd turn psychotic and that being in his proximity would make them his first victim. He had no animosity towards them, and when he would try to ask them his questions, they wouldn't elaborate on anything briefly said and quickly excuse themselves thereafter. Small little bits of information here and there, hardly worth knowing.

Though this was how he had come to learn her name. One Bambietta Basterbine, the Stern Ritter E. Act.

Now knowing this, he had decided to take his inquiries to those of her rank and status in hopes to find more satisfying answers. Askin had raised elegant eyebrow when he had and a commented, "Interested in her, Kurosaki?"

What? What did he mean by that? Regardless, Ichigo had muttered an irritated "never mind," and sought out Mask de Masculine. The mustached man had laughed, and laughed, and continued to do so until the orange haired teenager had walked away while becoming even more pissed off.

So, with two down, and his options limited, he had begrudgingly gone to As Nodt. It had immediately felt like a mistake when he had entered the chamber of the pale figure. Such a dark place, and he had been on edge until he had found the corpse like individual that had put its lightless irises upon him. He had asked his first question then.

"You poor… poor boy…"

No help what so ever. None, and with that in mind he had given up trying to sate these intrusive questions. He supposed it really didn't matter to find out more about her, as it would simply be a waste of time with them being on the opposite sides and all.

Yeah… that sounded like a good enough reason. Or at least it was before he nearly bumped into her as they both walked around the same corner.

They stumbled, shoulders making contact as they evaded colliding head on. She was the first to react, her expression becoming angry as she yelled at him.

"Watch where the hell you're… going."

His military had prevented his immediate recognition, and her mood vanished when she realized who she was speaking to. There was a gaze of disbelief between them, as if they couldn't comprehend that they were actually interacting.

It was the silence that made Ichigo realize how close they were, so much so that he could take in the details in her eyes. He cleared his throat, and began to apologize as he took a step back.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She turned her head, and muttered, "It's alright… I wasn't either I guess…"

_Might as well make an introduction while we're here._ Extending his hand, he spoke, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

After a pause, her smaller digits came forward. "Bambietta, Bambietta Basterbine."

Shake up, shake down, shake up, shake down, shake up…

Their hands disengaged awkwardly. "So, where are you always heading whenever I see you?"

It wasn't the smoothest thing to say, but he had just been trying to be friendly. Her continued scowl told him it hadn't worked.

Shoulders shrugging, she answered with, "What's it to you, Kurosaki?"

"I'm only asking because we pass by one another a lot…"

'_Whatever_' she seemed to say with a scoffing noise. "Fair enough. I've recently taken up walking whenever I'm frustrated by something."

_Frustrated? That explains a few things..._ "Ah, I see. Are you… on one now?"

"Yes."

Friendly, but not foolish, he decides that it's best to leave her alone. Giving a farewell and another apology, he begins to move past her and gets only a few feet before she calls out to him, "Wait."

Stopping, he looks at her.

"Maybe… you'd like to walk with me?"

_Huh!?_

It sounded force, and he was once again unsure if she had a motive. His damnable chivalry activating, he nodded instead of turning her down or coming up with an excuse to depart her company. They began to walk once more in her original direction after he moved to her side.

He can't help but be on edge, as she doesn't talk while they move. Furthermore, she's a Stern Ritter and he knows that means she has the capacity to kick his ass if he messes up somehow. The word 'wicked' pops into mind as he tries to remember some of the things said about her.

She doesn't seem dangerous, but there comes the old saying that 'looks can be deceiving'. What's more, he has prior examples of women with a small statures and great amounts of power. In the end, he makes the decision to play it safe.

How bad could she really be?

* * *

He flops down on the bed, groaning as his body aches from a particularly grueling session of training with Haschwalth.

Thank Kami he was going to be free of it tomorrow, having been granted a day of rest by Yhwach. It was odd, the Quincy Emperor rarely paid attention to him, too focused on 'preparing' Uryu for whatever it was he would be doing when he gained leadership.

Not that Ichigo cared much, for both the ancient man and his blonde liaison seemed to sense the hatred that would flare whenever he was around the former. He'd most likely spend his day off in solitude, his surroundings unfriendly and Bambietta apparently no longer wanting to speak to him.

She had suddenly cut off contact, irking him with a lack of explanation as to why.

Their first true encounter, sudden as it was, had led to them actually interacting more. Sure the first few times had been if not just as awkward as the initial encounter, but then they had been able to actually talk to one another. He had even managed to make her laugh once, breaking the he-didn't-know-what expression she always had.

He feels bad thinking about it like this, a voice within reminding him that he has friends outside the Wandenreich that were her enemy just as she and her comrades were there's. It was this that convinced him against seeking her out on his own.

But there was also something else, something he really doesn't know how to describe. It's almost like feeling uncomfortable, but he can't find a reason why. He knows it wasn't there at first, but it slowly began to build as time went on. In the end though, he doesn't understand it and all it really does is gnaw at him dully.

With a sigh he remembers that he's still in the uniform that had been provided by tailors. Really he should switch to something more comfortable… but he's so damn tired… Maybe when he woke up he'd change his attire so he could sleep, illogical as that was.

Before the drowsiness could pull him under, he was pushed back into consciousness by a rapid knocking on his door. At first he decides to ignore it, blaming the noise on him hearing things because of his fatigue. Only when it comes again does he, with some irritation, rise up from the bed surface and go to the entrance to his accommodations.

_Whoever it is better have something very damn important to tell me or I'm going to-_

And there she is.

Suddenly, without explanation, and once more throwing his thoughts into disarray.

"Bambietta? Why are you here? While I'm at it, why did you-"

"May I come in?"

_Come in?_ Really he should say no, but once more his gentleman tendencies come into play and he moves aside so she can.

Her eyes wander as she enters, taking up a spot on the lavish sofa in the center room. "So you really did get good quarters…"

It sounds almost nervous, but Ichigo is more interested in finding out why she now chose to speak to him. Firmly believing he deserves an explanation, he initially plans to speak to her with his anger very much evident.

The desire dies as soon as he looks into her face. Instead he simply asks, "Why?"

She looks up, her eyes shifting downward after a moment giving him no response. He tilts his head slightly.

"Bambietta…?"

That feeling comes again, but this time...

He feels a smaller hand enter his, and it grips his attention in a split second. Questions fill his mind, but they remained unvoiced as he simply repeats her name in a questioning tone. Once more, she doesn't answer, but rises to lead him back to the bedroom.

_His_ bedroom… by a person of the opposite gender…

Bambietta stands in front of him, gently pushing him back so that his legs make contact with the bed's edge. He sits upon it, still watching her as she gets closer. The feeling of being straddled by slender legs dully registers as the space between them continues to lessen.

"Bambietta?" he says again, his voice almost squeaking from this sudden turn of events.

Something moves against his torso, and he looks down to- _oh right, she's a girl_. A well-endowed chest belonging pushes forward. The long due shiver that he had been containing finally runs itself down his spin as he looks into her dark eyes. Finally… finally she speaks and breaks the silence that had been playing on his anxiety ridden nerves.

"I… I like you, Ichigo."

There is no time for him to say anything as her face comes forward and their mouths are interlocked in a second. Though he was unsure of how to respond, his lips begin to move as if they possess their own agenda.

A content sigh reaches his ears.

Bambietta steadily rocks against him, the sensation becoming more and more apparent in his head as the seconds tick on. It is a new experience for Ichigo, and he is hesitant to make any advances of his own.

She abruptly pulls her mouth away, surprising him. Curiously, he watches as a single hand of hers moves to take hold of her white jacket's zipper. Fixated eyes watch as it is most likely purposely pulled downward to allow the flesh of her beasts to come into view. Hands tremble with urges that has always been controlled on previous occasions.

After all, he's still a healthy teenage male with a fair share urges, well hidden as they were. Women do catch his eye despite his outward behaved appearance that indicated a near zealous rejection towards the alluring nature of temptation. It was really fighting to keep him from doing what he truly yearned to, though the battle was uphill and it-

His hands, suddenly being guided by her, destroy this notion entirely when they make contact with her beasts. Encouraged, and now knowing that he has her permission, he begins to explore the pliant flesh that moves responsively underneath his fingers, testing the vibrations that run through the long digits.

Moans reached his ears as he continued to massage, certain spots purposely receiving more of his attention because he thoroughly enjoys it when she vocalizes her pleasure. Furthermore, he finds satisfaction from the fact that he is the cause of it.

"Ichi… go…"

Mouths come together again to rapidly return and move past their last point of progress. Something small and wet begins to push forward against the entrance of his lips, and he responded to this boldness in kind by using his own tongue in the same manner. Size difference allows him to easily dominate, an action he senses that she doesn't mind.

His courage grew enough to where he redirected his touch downward to the exposed skin of her thighs. There his grasp begins to move upward and under the fabric of her skirt, an ultimate goal to push their interaction much further than an exchange of saliva or simple skin against skin contact.

New questions demand answers.

* * *

He sits up, coming out of his slumber with a shortage of breath.

_Oh Kami no… _

There is an ache in his groin, and he looks down to see that his body has been very active while he was slumbering. How astonishing it was to feel the amount of heat that a dream alone could cause him to give off.

It all made sense then. That odd feeling of discomfort when around her was actually a sexual tension. Here he had thought that he was making a 'friend', but then he realized that he had been suppressing obvious features about the Stern Ritter. Her large eyes, her lips that he had suspected were soft, and finally her breasts that were-

_Damn it! Why did the dream have to stop there?!_

That makes him feel immediately guilty, for Ichigo is an individual whose chastity is legendary amongst all those who had secretly or openly swooned over him. Then again, the boy was rather ignorant to it all displays of interest despite how obvious.

But now… now he was enlightened to how this woman had affected him.

…and how he had affected her.

She wasn't frustrated out of anger, but was simply in the same mood he was. Obviously having come to this realization before he could, and deciding how to proceed. Knowing this, he needed to see her and clear the entire thing up.

_No no no! You have to not be that type of person! And remember idiot, she's the enemy!_

With this in mind, he knew their lack of contact had to continue. Besides, if she had made the initial chose to do so, then it was probably for the best. He would resolve to uphold it on his end to prevent any complications.

He'd strongly scold himself if he did otherwise.

* * *

She was utterly miserable… and pissed off.

Slow moving eyes focus on particularly nothing, coupled with an expression that suggested a decision was trying to be reached.

That stupid boy had brought with him a wave of problems for Bambietta that she had not expected to gradually get worse. She blames herself really, having made the error of walking with him, and then going on further to repeat it so that it became a habit.

Admittedly, the frustrations had been made better when they had initially begun to interact. Then the clarity as to why she felt such a way had sent the situation further south, which in turn made her hostile to just about anything. Didn't really even matter the scale of what it was. Minor inconveniences had the same affected her all the same.

Thus Bambietta did what she always did when she was irritated about something. Take a good looking individual from the ranks of the Soldat and then explode their head all over the place with a burst of energy that left a concentrated mess. Though it may have worked in the past, but she found herself very dissatisfied afterward.

"What a waste," she had muttered, something never done by her before.

The other female Stern Ritter hadn't made it any easier by the way they commented on her mood and how she had been spending her time.

"Not feeling well, Bambi? Does it have anything to do with a certain orange-haired boy?"

"Pissed off again, huh? Guess walking with Ichigo didn't work."

"Oh Bambietta… Are you having boy troubles? You can talk to us."

Go away, go away, go away.

They hadn't been around her a lot recently because she'd only talk to them when she was telling them 'fuck off', or 'get out'. Bambietta needed an outlet though, because if it didn't come in the form of snapping at her comrades or simple gestures of anger, it would manifest into something that even his Majesty would probably consider a bit too much.

But how could it be that she was being pushed around by an organ that had rarely drawn attention in the past? She naturally blames the annoying throbbing between her legs on the outsider that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Begrudgingly, in hopes to alleviate the stress, she would attempt to do what a lot of other people did when their minds were being badgered by thoughts of the sexual nature. It had been awhile since she had done this, and even considering it was an insult to her. Once again, she blames Ichigo for reducing her to a state where she would go through with the act.

Angry or no, this act of masturbation had been a slow process for her because it was an unfamiliar area for the girl. How much simpler life had been when all she to do was lead an unsuspecting male back to her quarters, and then end his existence. Short, but effect.

Fingers inside, poking and prodding in their search for relief, she pauses as she came to have a realization that stemmed from the individual that was her. She was Bambietta Basterbine, a Quincy personally chosen by his Majesty to be a part of the Stern Ritter. What right did this Substitute Shinigami have to make her do such a thing?

This… this nobody!

She was someone not to be taken lightly, and he had insulted her by doing so. Yes she may have been fooled at first by the way he made himself seem innocent, but it was clear that he had an ulterior motive to their talks. That bastard would learn that messing with her would come at a price.

Cracking her knuckles, the dark haired woman smiles wickedly as she mentally plans her next step.

Oh yes, he'd pay.

* * *

"Ugh…"

This training was going to be the death of him. But then again, not taking part in it would only mean a definite demise anyway. Ichigo grunts at this truth as he enters his quarters and blinks while his eyes adjust to the lack of light.

He must have forgotten to leave a few reishi candles on when he had left much earlier. Strange as it was the concept of fires that never extinguished was still rather useful. An environment that ran on a different set of rules left numerous possibilities to behold.

Moving over to the fireplace, he recalls the lesson he was given when he first arrived as to how to light it. He's already removed his Quincy cross from where it dangled around his wrist to place it on the large table in the room, doing so after he shed his outer layer. Though a shower at that time would be relaxing, he decides that he'll do it when he awakes.

There comes a female voice that speaks, "Tired?"

She is here, but unlike the dream he had, she doesn't look to be in a good mood. Bambietta puts on an amused look as she talks to him, and he knows that she is not being friendly in the slightest. Idly, he remembers that the Quincy trinket is no longer on his person.

_Damn it…_

"What's the matter, Kurosaki? You look a bit surprised. Tired too, but that's not really important to me… well, maybe a little."

He stands up, and turns to face her. "Of course I'm surprised, Miss Bambietta. I found someone in my residence that was clearly here for some time." She is moving towards him as he says, "Was there something I can help you with? I'm really exhausted, but I'll walk with you tomorrow when-"

Her punch cuts him off, the air leaving his lungs as he registers pain. When he shakes it off, he naturally yells.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You think you're clever, don't you? Think you can mess with me by pretending to be friendly when we interacted, or the way you mocked me when we passed by before we actual spoke to each other." She goes in for another punch.

Ichigo of course won't allow this one to connect now that he knows she's going to try and hurt him. He stops her fist, and responds immediately with, "What the hell are you saying?! I didn't do it to be mean, I was just being nice!"

"You're lying!"

Perhaps she'd be the reason he died.

"Bambietta, if you think that, then I'm sorry! Just stop trying to hit me!"

This causes her to falter, and he looks into anger filled eyes. "Look, I don't know what I did wrong, but it clearly bothered you enough that you want to beat my face in. I thought I was just being friendly, but I'm sorry if I offended you somehow."

She was calming down, the fist he held onto relaxing. He lets her go, and her hands return to her sides. Now she refused to look at him, and he lets out a sigh of relief. It looked like he'd live for another day as she was no longer a threat.

That however, meant his mind and body began to appreciate her presence against his wishes. He would never admit it but it was good to see her again. She was someone who he hadn't minded being around, even though he hated himself for thinking this way.

She has yet to say anything as his mind tries to produce a way to tell her to go. He is still tired after all, but wants to be polite to her because he is unsure of what is going through her head. In the end it isn't necessary because she is the first one to act.

Stepping closer, Bambietta rises up on her toes in order to kiss him. Everything he had been thinking about prior is forgotten, but one detail is obvious to him.

Her lips are just as soft as he thought they'd be.

Breaking away, she glares at him. "You frustrate me a lot, Kurosaki."

"Uhh?"

Suddenly he is being pushed downward with his back meeting the floor a moment later. The light of the fireplace continues to cast itself on them, his attention then fixated on the way it reflects in her eyes. This he gets a good look of as she climbs on top of him.

Really he should be objecting right now as he should, but she is the one taking control. The urges are mutual on this occasion, the kiss alone signifying that he's already let go of a few things that would have stopped it from getting to this point. He just watches as she comes closer to place her lips on his again.

This girl is blushing hard, something that strikes him as being 'cute' because of how quickly she's changed from her tough demeanor. He would have commented this if his mouth wasn't preoccupied and if he wasn't aware that she would most likely respond violently. His arms remain spread out in either direction because being in this situation with her is almost surreal.

One of her hands registers moving downward, the purpose of the suspicious action becoming clear when a half-erection comes to life under her touch. The provoking causes him to grunt and stiffen in more ways than one.

Again she breaks to allow them to gasp for their respected amounts of air. Though he's caught up in the feeling that runs through his body with each stroke of the increasing hard on, she doesn't seem to be as courageous as before. But, then again, this could simply be the predecessor to her making a much grander move. Half-lidded eyes continue observe her as she breathes heavily and continue her explorations through the material of his uniform's trousers.

By this time 'it' has reached full length and she ceases her efforts in order to undue his belt. A brief moment later he feels the open air hit the skin of his erection as it is subject to her gaze. This time he joins her in blushing because he's never purposely allowed someone to see his manhood, nor touch it as she then proceeds to. Still he refrains from touching her despite his male organ being in her grip.

She'd definitely be the death of him.

Her uniform skirt, while really not that practical for the temperature of the Quincy domain, was convenient for what she most likely intended to do to him next. This was only emphasized when he sees that she isn't wearing leggings when she goes to remove it and everything else keeping her modest. Even though her breasts are there for him to what he wants, he doesn't and this causes her to speak, "Why won't you touch me back? Am I… am I not to your liking?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he answers, "It isn't like that, Bambietta. I just… don't know how to act in this kind of situation. It's… it's my first time, so I thought I'd put my trust into you."

_Even though a part of me is saying not to…_

"Do you really mean that?"

He nods, visibly empowering her with new found confidence. Their fingers become interlaced as she takes one last moment of self-preparation. Her voice reaches his ears with, "Will you think kindly of me?"

"I already am."

His sex becomes engulfed in the warmth and wetness that is hers, and he gasps from the sensation of their joining. But she is then motionless, and he silently prays that she won't remain this way for long so that the pressure will be eased. Hell, if she didn't act soon he'd probably groan out a plea for her to do so. Much to his relief she does finally begin to pump, and his nerves become aflame with pleasure.

The girl's face is something of a far-away, this-is-a-great-feeling expression. Any noise from what enjoyment she derives from the act is suppressed into small whimpers or near inaudible groans. She must be still embarrassed, though she is the one doing all of the work at the moment. Ichigo's body is begging that he join in, but this is a notion only stopped by the final stand of his now villainous chastity.

It is trying to use the guilt trip method, telling him that if he responds in any sort of positive manner, he'll be committing an act of betrayal towards his allies. Pent up hormones win out in the end, and overwhelm his mind after a particularly satisfying descent from her.

His hips buck upward.

Bambietta lets out a loud moan out of surprise as she is lifted upwards by the thrust. Upon its reversal, she removes herself from his member and they exchange a look with their fingers still interlocked together. Ichigo fears that he has made a mistake, but this is dismissed when she mounts him again and begins again. This time, to her delight, he finally gives in and joins.

Hips grinding, the orange-haired teenager is unsure if he'll be able to last much longer against the rhythm they have set. Athletic as he is, his stamina can only endure so much of something it is unused to. In the middle of their steady pace he glances at her face and sees that it isn't long before she reaches a limit of her own.

When her walls suddenly tighten, he knows that the end of it is upon them both. That feeling alone is driving him crazy, and she trembles on top of him for two, maybe three seconds before she is overtaken by whatever ecstasy is passing through her system. He follows a moment later, coming undone as his senses experience the same thing. The following fatigue wants to drag him under as he comes down from the high, but before it can he notices that Bambietta is grabbing onto his head so that their lips can join yet again.

"I like you, Ichigo."

* * *

The Stern Ritter 'E' sighs with content as she presses herself more firmly against the sleeping Kurosaki.

Relief from the frustrations and annoyances had finally come. True Bambietta's initial intention was to beat Kurosaki to a pulp, seeing as violence had worked in the past, but found she was more satisfied with what had happened instead. She still felt her cheeks warm whenever she thought about what they had done as well as the teasing she'd receive from her friends if it got out.

But everything else is just irrelevant as they lay together under the thick blanket she had grabbed in order to cover her nakedness from the open. They had chosen to remain on the floor, the fireplace still giving off what light it did in the darkness of the room. Their surroundings gave off a sort of cozy found between people when taking shelter from a snow storm, though in this case it was finding warmth in an otherwise frigid environment.

Ichigo has long since fallen asleep, though Bambietta remains awake to simply take it the situation. She never saw herself as being the type of person involved in something like this. How funny it was to have someone from outside the Wandenreich be the one to make such a change occur.

She continues to trace circles into his chest, not complaining in the slightest.

A tired yawn escapes her, and she finally drifts off in order to join the male she lay on top of in his slumber. Several hours later she would be the first to awake, and more importantly come to realize an important detail that had been forgotten in the throes of passion.

They hadn't used any type of protection.

Naturally, Bambietta blamed Ichigo, the stupid boy, for the mistake.

* * *

_Whelp. See you guys later. Thanks for reading._


End file.
